Together Forever
by azn-chikas-of-anime
Summary: get out the wedding bells Kagome and Sesshoumaru are getting married! But whats this what happenes when Kagome goes back in time and makes it so....WHAT can't happen!


I do not own Inu-yasha even though I wish I did!!!!!!

Ok my friend and I are both writing this but I get the  
first chapter, so she gets the second chapter, This is  
not my first story but it is my friends first story.  
So please be nice.

STORY NAME: TOGETHER FOREVER

CHAPTER NAME: GETTING MARRIED

RATED: 'R'

NEW Notes: Well someone had deleted our story but I  
was smart enough to save it on the computer so we'll  
repost it again, anyways I hope we will have as much  
reviews as last time, BTW we got 27 reviews befroe  
this is delete anyways enjoy our story - Yvonne And  
the Hyper Stephanie

"I do." Kagome said as her heart pounded with  
exitment, today she got to marry the person she loved  
the most,she would give anything to be with him, and  
now she was with him.

"Do you Sesshoumaru Takisho take Kagome Higurashi, to  
be yoiur mate for life, no matter who comes between  
you both?" The priest said panting a little at the end  
because of such a long sentence.

"I do." Sesshoumaru said also exited about getting  
married to his mate.

(A/N: They are getting married in the feudal era by a  
priest/monk.)

"Should you ever forget each other, it is your duty to  
give each other this ring." The priest said as he gave  
each Kagome and Sesshoumaru a ring on a chain. Kagome  
got the ring that would fit Sesshoumaru and  
Sesshoumaru got a ring that would fit Kagome. Both  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru instantly put it around their  
necks. Both the rings said

'Sesshoumaru and Kagome mates for life'

After the mating cerimonie Kagome and Sesshoumaru went  
out for a night under the stars.

"Oh Sesshoumaru, the stars are beutiful." Kagome said  
gazing up on the stars, as she felt a hand rest upon  
hers she looked over to Sesshoumaru, seeing it in his  
eyes she knew exactly what he wanted, so she kissed  
him then pulled it off and started gazing up at the  
stars again, Sesshoumaru knew it was a moment so he  
didn't dare go any farther then that, but he did pull  
her on his lap and gently kissed her forhead.

"Sesshoumaru...." Kagome said waiting for him to  
respond.

"Mmmm." He said while digging his nose into her hair,  
taking in her smell of sakura blossoms and lillies.

"It's funny just about a year ago I wanted you to kill  
me, and now we are mates for life." Kagome said  
remembering the night she saw Inu-yasha in the  
hotsprings with Kikyo.

Flashback:

"Sango I'm gonna go to the hotsprings please stay here  
and watch Miroku." Kagome said as she watched Sango  
nod.

"Hai." Sango said as she glanced at Miroku, and just  
as if on cue Kagome had turned around and

'SLAP' "HENTAI!!!!" Sango said face as red as a  
tomato. But she seemingly didn't hit him as herd as  
she usualy did.

"Ha ha ha." Kagome laughed as she walked to the  
hotsprings.

"Kikyo I need you and I can prove I do." A familiar  
voice said from the hotsprings.

(A/N: everybody knows who that is)

"Huh?" Kagome said as she approched the bush she saw  
two people Inu-yasha and of course Kikyo...

"Inu-yasha I thought it would work out even with Kikyo  
around but I was wrong." Kagome wispered to herself,  
but what she didn't know was that Inu-yasha herd her  
and now he felt horrible. He felt horribal but he  
pretended not to notice and kept with Kikyo.

"Good bye Inu-yasha." Kagome said as she walked off to  
another spring she noticed on the way to camp, it was  
a fair walk to the spring so it took a little longer  
then usual. Ever since Miroku started spying on them  
Kagome brought a bathing siut for her and Sango.

So when she got within sight range of the spring she  
undressed and slowly walked to the spring. There she  
met the sexiest and most dangerous person she could  
possibly meet at the time....Sesshoumaru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok thats it for my chapter its my friends turn now so  
we will soon see what she can do. Im not even here to  
help her all I have to do is e-mail her the story and  
she goes from there.

So please RR and we will find out how the story turns  
out later

Oh yea the story probly won't be rated 'R' for a while  
but Since one of my stories got taken away I'm rating  
everything 'R' but untill the 6-7 chappie it will  
probly be counted as PG-13 till then.

Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes.

--Ja ni

--Stephanie


End file.
